A new Cephiro
by pokemongirl2523
Summary: Bad title, I know, but here's the summary. It's right after the rayearth 2 TV series ends, so They're in ninth grade now. There are three new countries ready to invade Cephiro, and the Magic Knights are brought back to fight for Cephiro one more time.
1. Hikaru

AN: Hello! Yep Yep, I'm writin' a new fic. I just watched Rayearth 2 on DVD, so this is set AFTER that. Right after. So read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR, but I wish I did, 'cause it would have a better ending if I did. But I praise CLAMP for making such a wonderful series and creating Lantis.

Chapter one: Hikaru

Hikaru sighed as she walked through the halls of her junior high, going to her locker, and after that, going to Tokyo Tower with Umi and Fuu.

"'Karu-chan, are you okay?" Hikaru's friend, Katie, asked.

"I'm fine, Katie-chan. Don't worry about me," Hikaru said, putting on a painful smile. She shut her locker and walked towards the exit where she was met by a mob of girls, all trying to see over each other's heads into the courtyard.

Hikaru sighed and pushed her way through the crowd, mumbling a name as she did.

"Lantis…" she sighed. It had been a year since they had come back a second time, since she had fallen in love.

She arrived at the front of the mob and looked up. She dropped her bag and gasped. There, in the courtyard, was Lantis. He was standing there, observing his surroundings.

"Lantis!" Hikaru cried out, tears stinging in her eyes.

Lantis looked over and smiled. He turned to face her.

"Lantis!" Hikaru cried again, running towards him and squeezing him as tight as her little arms could.

"Hikaru…" Lantis smiled.

"Why-How-Why are you here?" Hikaru sobbed. "How did you get here?"

"Master Mage Clef found a way for us to come. He brought Ferio and me with him to see you," Lantis explained, gripping her shoulders. He then stopped and pushed her away from him, still gripping her shoulders.

"Lantis?" Hikaru said.

Lantis put a hand on Hikaru's head and sized her up compared to him. She was almost up to his chest. "You've grown," He smiled.

"Yup! I've grown four and a half inches this year! Soon I'll be as tall as you!" Hikaru smiled, reaching her hand up towards Lantis's head.

"I'm sure you will," Lantis chuckled.

Hikaru looked at her watch and gasped. "We need to go to Tokyo Tower to meet Umi and Fuu!"

Hikaru dragged Lantis towards Tokyo Tower long enough for him to match her pace.

They arrived at Tokyo Tower and took the elevator up to the top floor.

"What is this, Hikaru?" Lantis asked, gripping her hand tightly.

"It's called an elevator. It's like stairs, but you don't have to walk," Hiakru explained to him.

The elevator stopped, and they found that they were the first ones there. Lantis and Hikaru stood by the window, looking down at Tokyo.

"Lantis…" Hiakru said quietly.

"Hm?" Lantis questioned, looking down at Hiakru.

"I love you," Hiakru smiled, leaning up against Lantis.

"And I you," Lantis smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you're here," Hiakru sighed.

"As am I," Lantis smiled.

And……That's it! I hope you liked it! Oh, just so you know, Lantis is the BEST ANIME GUY IN THE WORLD! Well, almost….there are a couple cooler ones, but not many. I LOVE LANTIS! I don't like Eagle much though. He died, too!


	2. Fuu

AN: Hello! Yep Yep, I'm writin' a new fic. I just watched Rayearth 2 on DVD, so this is set AFTER that. Right after. So read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR, but I wish I did, 'cause then Lantis would be mine. But I praise CLAMP for making such a wonderful series and creating Lantis.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Jade: First off, thank you for reviewing. True, true. I probably could not have made a better ending, but I did enjoy the ending of the anime more than the manga. Please forgive me for questioning Clamp's wonderful writing. I love them as well. I mean, they created Lantis! I'm terribly sorry about the dialogue thing. You see, I'm not that good at narration and trying to improve, so it'll get better in the coming chapters, I hope. Thank you for your constructive review, and as for your question, Katie isn't really an original character, I named her after a friend, but she doesn't show up after that. Thank you for your time, Jade, and please continue to read!

Chapter 2: Fuu

"Fuu-san, could you help me with my math homework?" asked a girl, running up to Fuu.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sawara-san, but I am meeting my friends at Tokyo Tower after school today," Fuu said apologetically.

"Tomorrow, then?" Sawara asked hopefully.

"I will see, Sawara-san. It is quite probable," Fuu smiled, picking up her bag and walking away.

Outside, there was much commotion, chaos, and swearing. Fuu caught a glimpse of the causer of the commotion and saw unforgettably unruly green hair, and an unforgettable pair of golden eyes.

"Ferio…"She breathed.

"Let go of me already!" Ferio yelled. "What did I ever do to you?" He fought off his captors and looked up. "Fuu…"

"Ferio!" Fuu cried out, warm tears stinging her eyes. Ferio embraced her in a tight hug, and she cried on his shoulder.

"How did you get here, Ferio?" Fuu cried, looking up at his face.

"Master Mage Clef discovered a way to travel between the two countries, and he brought Lantis and me with him to see you," Ferio smiled.

Fuu looked at her watch and gasped. "We're going to miss the last train to Tokyo Tower! Come with me, Ferio!" Fuu dragged Ferio to the train station, weaving in and out of people on the sidewalk. They barely made it in time for the train, so there wasn't anywhere to sit. They stood at the very back of the train, which was overcrowded. They were pushed close together, and there were kids kicking them from behind. Ferio started to look really angry at the kids, and he turned around and faced them.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you manners, you little-"

"Ferio!" Fuu scolded. She interrupted him by putting a hand over his mouth. "I'm terribly sorry about that, children, but could you please stop kicking? It kind of hurts."

"I'm sorry, miss…" One of the girls trailed off.

"That's okay, child. We forgive you, right Ferio?" Fuu smiled, looking at Ferio expectantly.

"Yeah…" Ferio murmured, not really meaning it.

"What was that?" Fuu asked.

"Of course we forgive you; you are only children, after all!" Ferio fake-smiled.

The two truned back around and Fuu smiled. "Ferio," She said quietly.

"Yes, Fuu?" Ferio asked, raising an eyebrow and looking down at her.

"I-I guess I never really told you when I was in Cephiro…But I, um, I-I love you," Fuu said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Fuu, you've just made me one happy prince of Cephiro," Ferio smiled, embracing her in another hug.

They got off the train at the stop for Tokyo Tower and walked up to it hand in hand.

And……That's it! I hope you liked it! Oh, just so you know, Lantis is the BEST ANIME GUY IN THE WORLD! Well, almost….there are a couple cooler ones, but not many. I LOVE LANTIS! Please review! More reviews mean faster updates!


	3. Umi

AN: Hello! Yep Yep, I'm writin' a new fic. I just watched Rayearth 2 on DVD, so this is set AFTER that. Right after. So read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR, but I wish I did, 'cause then Lantis would be mine. But I praise CLAMP for making such a wonderful series and creating Lantis.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

AA: Thank you for reviewing, and please continue reading!

Chapter 3: Umi

"Goodbye, Umi-san!"

"Goodbye, Misari-san!" Umi smiled.

"Umi-san, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Asked one of Umi's classmates, Takeru. He was tall and handsome, with blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, Takeru-san, but there's someone else I like," Umi said sadly. She walked out of the classroom to see a mob of girls in the middle of the hall.

Umi couldn't see what they were crowding around, but I'll tell you. They were crowding around a certain little man. Because Umi couldn't see, she just watched in amusement.

"Stop this!" Our certain little man yelled.

Umi gasped at this, recognizing our certain little man's voice. "Clef…" She murmured.

Our certain little man shoved his way through the crowd of girls, and stopped when he saw Umi. He walked up to her, and said: "Umi…I didn't expect to find you so soon."

"I didn't expect to see you ever again!" Umi smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Umi-san, you left your stuff!" Misari said, opening the classroom door and poking her head out.

Umi jumped a little and looked back at Misari. "Thank you, Misari-san," She said, taking her book bag. She then looked at her watch, realizing that she should've left ten minutes ago. "Come on, Clef! We have places to go!" she cried out, grabbing Clef's hand and dragging him out the door.

They jogged silently towards Tokyo Tower, until Clef spoke up.

"Umi, how have things been going here on Earth?" He asked,

"Good. How about in Cephiro?" Umi asked, smiling down at him.

"Pretty good, I guess. There's the occasional monster, but Lantis and Lafarga take care of them." Clef smiled.

They continued jogging in silence until Umi spoke up this time.

"Clef, I was going to tell you something before I left last time…" Umi trailed off.

"Yes Umi?" Clef asked calmly.

"I was going to say that I- that I…" Umi trailed off again, her face bright red.

"Yes, Umi?" Clef repeated encouragingly.

"That I- that I- I- um…That I- really like you," Umi spluttered, looking away from Clef.

"I'm glad you feel the same way as I do, Umi," Clef smiled, touching her hand with his own.

Umi looked at Clef and blushed a deeper red than she was before, if it was at all possible.

Umi and Clef walked to Tokyo Tower and met Fuu and Ferio outside.

And……That's it! I hope you liked it! Oh, just so you know, Lantis is the BEST ANIME GUY IN THE WORLD! Well, almost….there are a couple cooler ones, but not many. I LOVE LANTIS! Please review! More reviews mean faster updates!


End file.
